Talk:Karn (Earth-001)
Universe 000 and Earth-001 Is there really a need for changing it into Earth-001 The comic only said Universe not Earth. --Cococrash11 (talk) 17:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Karn and Master Weaver should be merged In Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 15, the Master Weaver is revealed to be Karn's future self, but the Master Weaver is also from Earth-001. I feel that the Karn page should be merged with the Master Weaver page. --Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 08:33, February 26, 2015 (ET) ::Maybe future Karn (Master Weaver) 's from an alt.future. So maybe we should give him a TRN. I mean I didn't see a future reality that it's actually the future of Earth-616. Maybe it's same with Earth-001. Maybe young and old Karn is same and old's not from an alt. future, then I think we should do what we do with Kang, Rama-Tut etc. That means I vote for kept them being seperate pages.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Karn outright states that due to the twisted nature of time in Earth-001, the Master Weaver is his future self, not from an alternate future, meaning that eventually he will be captured by his own family and killed by Otto. Arawn 999 (talk) 18:14, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok, I didn't read issue 15 yet but I still think we shouldn't merge them. Loom at Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311), Nathaniel Richards (Rama-Tut) (Earth-6311), Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-6311), Nathaniel Richards (Immortus) (Earth-6311). Those characters are actually same characters but due to avoid confusions, Admins made them seperate pages.--Primestar3 (talk) 18:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Once the Master Weaver page has been merged into the Karn one, I still think we should put under deceased since that will be his eventual fate. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 14:14, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::What about Nathaniel Richards? we splited the same character into several pages to avoid confusion. Why don't do the same thing with Karn/Master Weaver?--Primestar3 (talk) 15:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::With the different versions of Nathaniel Richards, it's more so that some of the versions didn't end up becoming Kang at the end, or didn't stay as Kang. Like Rama-Tut, Immortus and Scarlet Centurion, all used to be Kang, but then switched to different aliases. While the main Kang we know, never changed his alias. And in the case of Iron Lad, he was to become Kang, but was stopped by the main Kang himself. ::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::But Karn is now the Master Weaver and his future self is also the Master Weaver, they both have the same real name and they now have the same idenity as the Master Weaver. When Octavius swore that he was going to kill Karn, Karn eventually stated that Octavius had killed him already in the future (which that future was in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14). Nathaniel Richards, however had several temporal counterparts with different aliases such as Kang, Immortus, Rama-Tut, Iron Lad, Kid Immortus, and Scarlet Centurion, although from Earth-6311. You can't just rename them Karn (Master Weaver) (Earth-001) if they are both the Master Weaver. :::::::Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 17:00, February 27, 2015 (ET) ::::::::Maybe Karn (Old) (Earth-001) and Karn (Young) (Earth-001). Nah, it'silly. Ok, maybe we should merge pages.--Primestar3 (talk) 22:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I'll bring this up with the admins to see what they think. :::::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::One of the admins (ADour) I've talked to about this merge says it makes sense for them to be merged. ::::::::::Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 17:46, February 27, 2015 (ET) :::::::::::I want to hear what the others has to say as well. :::::::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Merged I merged them. Master Weaver (Earth-001) is now just a redirect to Karn (Earth-001) now.--Primestar3 (talk) 21:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC)